Smile
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Its only been two days since Fred Weasley's death, the entire Weasley family was of course still mourning. Only, When Molly saw George seemingly not bothered by Fred's death during breakfast she snapped. She yelled at him and said words no mother should ever saw to a child. COMPLETE!


_**SUMMARY: Its only been two days since Fred Weasley's death, the entire Weasley family was of course still mourning. Only, When Molly saw George seemingly not bothered by Fred's death during breakfast she snapped. She yelled at him and said words no mother should ever saw to a child.**_

* * *

Silence.

Nobody in the room dared to move or speak they were all frozen still in shocked, horrified silence.

Molly's red rimmed, moist eyes widened, she brought both her shanking hands up to her mouth as she gasped out, "G-George... I didn't... I would never-!"

"Shut up."

As one all of the Weasley's flinched back as though struck, never before had they heard George's voice sound so... Empty and cold.  
Everyone was still sitting at the kitchen table except for George who had sprang up knocking over his chair in anger and Molly who had stood up as well.  
Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table next to Ron and Percy on her other side, she could see tearing streaming down everyone's face. Everyone but George's. Bill and Charlie were crying silently but they both looked angry, mostly because of what their mother had said, Sven if it was an accident.

George strolled around the side of the table until he came face to face with his mother he towered over her with his great height. He whispered calmly but loud enough for everyone to hear, "You think I don't care? You think that it isn't fucking tearing me apart right now that Fred is _**DEAD**_. I don't care if he was your son he was _**MY**_ twin brother I spent more time with him than any of you! So who the hell do you think you are saying to me that his death means nothing to me?!"

"George!" Arthur yelled getting up out of his seat, "That's enough! Your mother didn't mean it, she's grieving George. Enough."

Accidental magic after at the age of 17 was practically unheard of and yet as George still there his face gradually getting redder and redder with his fists clenched by his side all the glass cups and windows in the kitchen suddenly exploded showering glass across the floor.

Ginny screamed and Ron yelped as bits of glass showered over them, Percy flinched but didn't make any noise.

George either didn't notice what he'd done or he was ignoring it. He shook his head sightly from side to side before finally turning away from his parents and strolling to the kitchen door. Pausing just before the doorway, George turned to look back at him family.  
Molly, Ginny, Ron and Arthur gasped while Bill stood and Charlie let out a choked sob. Percy was the only one who didn't react.  
There was a broken desperate look in George's eyes and mad grin stretched across his face, only even that grin seemed broken and absolutely terrifying to see.  
"You know," George said as though talking about the weather, "Fred and I... We promised each other a long time ago, before we went to Hogwarts even, that no matter how bad things got we wouldn't stop smiling. We did all of our pranks, our jokes, We made fun of ourselves, and sometimes others, all because we wanted to be able to make people smile we wanted to remind them that everything would get better. Fred and I knew there was a chance of one of us or someone we love dying at the final fight. We knew. And we promised that if one of us died than the other wouldn't let it drag them down. I'm not trying to seem heartless. Fred's death was like I died as well, hell I'd rather it was me lying there dead and Fred alive, but I couldn't do that to him. Not Fred. I can't put him through what I'm going through. Even better if everyone lived! But people die all the time. Fred just happened to be two days ago and mine maybe today, tomorrow or a couple years from now. I'll see Fred again when I die, I know that. But it doesn't make missing him and not having my big brother here by my side even harder."

George closed his eyes, took a shuddering breathe and said softly, so softly the others could barely hear him, "I'm sorry it was only Fred and not me too."

Not even bothering to open his eyes back up George turned around and fled from the room leaving the rest of his family there and it shocked silence before Molly finally collapsed to her knees sobbing hysterically. Arthur wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words hoping to calm her down, but he knew nothing he said would help, even he himself was crying as well. When Ginny broke down sobbing, Ron and Bill both came to her and hugged her tightly as they themselves cried. Charlie stayed seated and had his arms wrapped tightly around his middle and he let out choked sobs.

Percy with silent tears making their way down his face had stood and fled after George. He was probably just being paranoid but people in sad times do stupid things. He just hoped George wouldn't do something he and all the family would regret.

* * *

 **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER IF I DID THAN IT'D BE THE STORY OF GRED AND FORGE!**  
 **Sorry, I** **had** **the** **sudden** **urge** **to** **write** **this** **oneshot** **for** **after** **the** **final** **battle** **of** **Hogwarts.**  
 **Pls** **don't** **hate** **me!**


End file.
